Giraffes and Kisses
by Amelia Mundae
Summary: Just a sweet little piece of WAFF about Usagi and Mamoru celebrating their one year anniversary. Status: Complete.


Giraffes and Kisses (1/1)07.07.01  
  
*Sailor Eclipse*  
Jolene829@yahoo.com  
AIM - Jolene579  
ICQ -37287071  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/9825/fanfics.html  
  
Rating: 'G'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I Corinthians 13:4-7  
  
Charity suffereth long, and is kind; charity envieth not;   
charity vaunteth not itself, is not puffed up,  
Doth not behave itself unseemly, seeketh not her own,  
is not easily provoked, thinketh no evil;  
Rejoiceth not in inquity, but rejoiceth in the truth;  
Beareth all things, believeth all things, hopeth all  
things, endureth all things.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Giraffes and Kisses (1/1)  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hand clasped over hand and Usagi started. Wide-eyed she  
looked up at her handsome, grinning boyfriend. Not that she could see  
him all that well. The sun was almost finished setting it would soon   
be dark.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" She asked questioningly.  
  
Mamoru didn't reply. He only held onto her hand as they moved  
quickly through the crowd. Usagi couldn't help smiling. Her Mamo-chan  
was simply too cute when he was mischeivious. His eyes seemed to get  
that special glint that made Usagi just want to melt into his arms.  
  
Mamoru glanced back at Usagi. He sincerely hoped that she'd  
like his surprise. Being that she was Usa, she mostly likely would love  
it, even if it turned out to be a horrible experience. That was one of  
Mamoru's favorite things about his Usako. She always seemed to be able  
to enjoy something to its fullest.  
  
Usagi's heartbeat pounded. Where could he be taking her? It   
wasn't like there were a lot of private places at the state fair. But  
this was their one-year anniversary and Mamoru obviously had something  
planned. She hoped he hurried and got them there. The fair would be  
closing in only fifteen minutes.  
  
Mamoru came to a halt in front of a large yellow giraffe that   
had been blown up. It was one of those children's attractions that you  
jump in and you can throw yourself against the wall as many times as   
you want and it would never hurt.  
  
Usagi stood there confused. Dumbfounded was more like it. Why  
were they were stopping here? Surely, he wasn't thinking of taking her  
in there. Besides, they were both over four feet and there were lots   
of little children in the giraffe.  
  
Mamoru pulled her over to the gate and the man that was running  
the thing motioned for all the kids to leave. The man smiled at Usagi   
then handed Mamoru the keys. Mamoru wispered something that Usagi   
didn't quite catch to the man.   
  
"Come on, Usako." Mamoru gently tugged on her hand as he lead  
her toward the giraffe.  
  
Usagi couldn't help but giggling as Mamoru lifted her up and  
sat her on the edge of the large yellow animal.   
  
"What are you doing?" She asked. The boy just shook his head  
and crawled up to sit beside her.  
  
A short silence ensued before Usagi once again asked what was   
going on. This time Mamoru placed his hand over hers, stood up, and  
then pulled her beside him.  
  
But what he did next suprised her the most. He pushed her into  
the giraffe. She stumbled a little and then blinked up in surprise at   
him. Before she had time to speak, though, he was right there beside   
her, and jumping up and down. Usagi found it very hard to stay upright   
and soon joined him in the jumping. Nearly ten minutes passed before   
a giggling and out-of-breath Usagi collapsed onto the soft, air-filled   
floor of the giraffe.  
  
Mamoru bounced over to her and then allowed himself to fall   
down next to her. Smiling, he reached over and gently trailed his hand  
along her cheek. Usagi couldn't resist but to smile back at him. Who  
would have ever thought that the jumping giraffes could ever be so   
romantic?   
  
It was beginning to get quiet and obviously most of the people  
were leaving.  
  
"Mamo-chan, perhaps we should go, it's getting dark and..." A  
soft finger pressed against her lips.  
  
"Not yet, Usa." He murmured.  
  
And then without any warning, Mamoru moved closer to her until  
his lips touched her in a gentle kiss that spoke to them both more   
loudly than words ever could.  
  
A million emotions raced though Usagi. Love and Joy being the  
most predominating ones. It was the most perfect first kiss.  
  
Mamoru was nearly estactic. How he loved Usagi! Although, he  
knew that she didn't know it, Usagi was the first girl he had ever   
kissed. And he was glad he had done it. When he had seen the   
uncertainity in her eyes earlier, added to the fact he didn't really   
know how to kiss, it had almost been enough to cause him to chicken   
out, but oh, he was so glad he had not.  
  
When they parted Usagi sighed gently and looked up at him   
before breaking out into a huge smile. She snuggled a little closer to   
him.  
  
"I love you so much, Mamo-chan."  
  
"Oh, Usa, I love you more than you know." Mamoru gently kissed  
her head.  
  
"We should get going, now. It getting pretty dark." Mamoru  
stated matter-of-factly as he stood up and then looked down at her when  
she did not follow immediately.  
  
"I told you that five minutes ago." Usagi giggled. The only  
reply she got was another kiss.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
~FIN~  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
What do you think? Good? Bad? Stupid Idea? Lemme know! ^_^  
  
*Sailor Eclipse*  
Jolene829@yahoo.com  
AIM - Jolene579  
ICQ -37287071  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/9825/fanfics.html  
  
Standard Disclaimer Applies. 


End file.
